


Yura's Love Potion

by Shnuggletea



Series: Kiss List [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Modern AU, inukag - Freeform, kiss list, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: For Bluejay785InuKag“I thought I lost you” kisses: The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that they collide with. Hands grip the back of t-shirts and palms are pressed up and under shirts, holding them close, feeling the warmth of their skin. Palms are pressed to cheeks, thumbs swiping away tears until their mouths collide messily, the world seeming to disappear around them.-breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths-kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s-following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck-a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kissIn the moonlightConfessed feelingsYura is tired of the shy Inuyasha beating around the bush so when she finds a recipe for a Love Potion, she doesn't even hesitate. Too bad Inuyasha was coming around to see Kagome and not Yura. And that he gets up the nerve to finally ask her out after he takes a sip of the potion.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Kiss List [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Yura's Love Potion

The sounds of movement were loud just outside the door. But inside, it was quiet enough to hear the clinking of test tubes and burning of a Bunson. Two women stood before the flame; one measuring and mixing with confidence while the other bounced on her toes with nerves. 

“I don’t know about this…” the nervous one whispered. 

The sure one growled at her ‘friend’. “I am; so either help or get out.”

The one mixing went back and forth from the vials to a small book on the corner of the table. The recipe was one she had searched for and it took months to find. Now that she had it, she was going to use it without prejudice. 

Cautiously, the nervous one leaned over the small book and skimmed the words on the page. “This says it’s for demons. Is it okay to use it on a half-demon?”

“It’s fine,” she responded while waving her off.

“What’s this at the bottom?” The girl pointed while the other didn’t stop her work. 

It said: 

Betwixt the lips,

Then sip, sip, sip. 

The bell will toll, 

and even if a troll, 

love will unfold. 

Sun, moon, sun, 

and it’s all undone.

Truth revealed,

Feelings unpeeled.

She was staring at her friend, confused. The one mixing finished up the potion and held it up to the flame, swirling it around with her bare hand next to the heat. It went from green to red and then black. “There. It’s done.”

“Is it supposed to look like that?”

The girl put a small cork in the tube and shoved it into her purse. “It’s fine,” the final bell rang and she started pushing them towards the door. “Come on, we have to hurry!”

Meanwhile, at WacDonald’s….

“Ooooh Kagome,” the dark-haired beauty stopped wiping down the soda machine and glanced back at her friend behind the counter, “look who's back!”

Kagome followed Sango’s finger (the usually gorgeous girl still looked like a rockstar in the yellow and red uniform that had grease stains on it) and saw the red Golf that had just parked near the door. She watched as the silver-haired demon stood up from the driver seat and the ears on top of his head twitch a few times before dashing behind the counter. Sango stepped back and let her take control of the register just as the bell over the door dinged. 

The guys he was with left him behind as he sauntered up to the counter; hands deep in his pockets. His eyes were glued to the menu above her head and she watched as the honey-colored irises he had danced around to read. It was required but Kagome still would have plastered a smile on her face for him. 

“Welcome to WacDonald’s. Can I take your order?”

That’s not what she would have greeted him with but that was also compulsory. No matter how humiliating it was. She would sneak something else but there was always the chance of getting caught. Case in point, as soon as his eyes landed on her, the owner’s daughter blew in and behind the counter. 

“Inuyasha! Good to see you again!”

Yura got to come in whenever she wanted in whatever she wanted. And she would give free food to her friends all the time. It was really annoying but neither Sango nor Kagome could say a thing about it. They just had to bend to her whims as she nearly shoved Kagome off the register, stealing her customer from her. This was the regular now that Inuyasha Tashio was coming in after school regularly. Kagome stepped off to the side and ignored the incredulous looks Sango passed her. It wasn’t like either of them could do anything about it.

“What would you like?”

Inuyasha wasn’t slow, he was just a bit… quiet. Kagome knew to let him be and give him time but Yura was so pushy all the time. It had him seriously considering going somewhere else. His friends hated the food here almost as much as he did. “Ummm…”

Yura wasn’t satisfied with his slow response, forcing an answer out of him each time. “We have a holiday special? Chocolate covered strawberry shake just for Valentine’s Day. You want to try it?”

Nothing sounded more disgusting to him. “Sure.” 

Yura rang up nothing, turning to Kagome expectantly to yell the order to her. Another thing they would have to write off somehow to their manager. Kagome had the milkshake in the mixer when Yura suddenly changed her tune. “Let me handle it, Kagome. The back needs sweeping.”

When Yura turned her back, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the broom; watching the floor as she passed Inuyasha with her embarrassment. A bell dinged and Sango went to answer it, leaving Yura alone with the milkshake. So she dug into her purse, grabbed the vial of the love potion, and poured it into the mixer before shutting it off. The smile Yura wore always made Inuyasha uncomfortable but today’s was worse, passing him the ice cream drink and brushing his fingers with hers as she did. 

“On the house.” She said with a wink.

Inuyasha swallowed the awkward lump in his throat and gave her a nod before forcing himself to walk normally to his friend’s table. This was the last time he was ever coming here. They all laughed at his drink, already knowing he hated it before he took a sip. Miroku clapped a hand to his back and Inuyasha glared back at him.

“Just ask for her number so we don’t have to come back!”

“Yeah, if you don’t, I’m going to,” Koga threatened. He was already eyeing the girl of Inuyasha’s interest.

While Sess was trying really hard (and failing) to not look bored. “This behavior isn’t healthy, Inuyasha. You’re half-human, after all, there’s no telling what this slop will do to your body.”

Inuyasha had taken a sip while Sess was talking and nearly spat out the overly sweet concoction. They all chuckled at his disgusted growl; which only fueled his legs as he pushed out of the booth they shared, searching out the girl of his interests. 

She was at the back of the ‘restaurant’ sweeping. Yura was close to his booth with one of her friends, chatting away and glancing his way every now and then. He caught a frown on her face when he turned away and made it towards the back. 

Kagome was trying to get her heart under control as the half-demon neared. Inuyasha Tashio was aloof but popular. His family was well known in town for their wealth and power. And only part of that was due to their family history as high ranking Dog Demons. Inuyasha’s father was on his way to the Senate while his mother was on the City Council. She glanced behind him at the table he left. Inuyasha’s older brother, Sesshomaru, was watching like a hawk and didn't care that she knew. If Inuyasha was aloof his brother was terrifying. They were half brothers but that didn’t seem to matter. No one would say that they ‘got along’ but they had each other’s backs. And they had common friends. Their matching hair was the only thing they had in common (that she knew of) other than their overall intimidating presence.

Which was why she was forcing air into her lungs when Inuyasha stood before her with no counter between or Sango behind her to back her up.

“Um… Hi…”

She was just standing there, staring. Her heart was going wild in her chest and it sounded like she was struggling to breathe. It was never like this when he ordered from her. Maybe he should… start with that? Be the customer first?

“So uh… this milkshake… um…”

Oh, he was just talking about the food? It was nothing else; Kagome relaxed a little but still felt disappointment in her belly. “You don’t like it?”

He smirked and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “No. No, I don’t.”

She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. “Did you try it twice?” His brows furrowed in confusion and the last thing he wanted to do was take another sip. “They say ‘once to cleanse the palette and a second to taste’?”

He hesitated; Kagome did not doubt that he genuinely hated the drink. It wasn’t something she pegged as his ‘taste’. He usually just ordered fries and a drink then nibbled on them for an hour or two before leaving slowly. And he always seemed like he was in a bad mood when he left; like he was dissatisfied. Kagome was surprised every time he came back because he didn’t like this place, that was clear.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on her as he put the straw to his lips and sipped. Just once, the sugar hit his tongue and coated it. He reared back as if bit and she giggled. He was frowning in disgust; he hated sweet stuff and yet, he was enjoying the sweet laugh and smile Kagome was giving him. “I still don’t like it.”

“I thought it sounded delicious.”

She said it with a shrug while he shivered at the way her tongue pressed to her teeth when she said ‘delicious’. Then he held out the cup to her. “You try it.”

Kagome eyed him curiously but took the drink without fear. Her fingers grazed his on accident but he liked it. She took a sip, tasting chocolate and then strawberry… and then something else. It must have shown on her face. 

“You don’t like it either?”

She shook her head and took another sip, tasting all three flavors again. “I do, I do. But… there’s a strange after taste…”

Kagome took another sip and tried to hand it back, but Inuyasha was done with it. “A strange after taste? You guys aren’t poisoning me are you?”

Tilting her head to the side, Inuyasha felt the pull to her as he always did. She was adorable and he could barely stand it. “Why would I do that? You’re a nice enough guy.”

“Well, Yura made this one, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, then it’s probably poisoned!”

They both laughed and it all felt so easy. Kagome glanced around and caught Sango’s eyes. She did a little dance and it made Kagome’s skin catch fire. “So I uh… I was wondering,” Inuyasha started and got her attention again, “could I have your number?”

“Why?” She spat out on instinct. Why would Inuyasha Tashio want her number??

“So I can call you?” He was confused because what other reason was there to get a girl’s number?

There were butterflies in her belly while her heart sat in her throat. It was good and bad mixed together. Inuyasha was wanted by a lot of girls at their school. And never once had they had a conversation that didn’t involve her getting his order. This was the longest conversation they had ever had. The only one really. Kagome didn’t think Inuyasha was malicious with his ask but it did feel extremely out of place.

Kagome turned from him a little and went back to sweeping but she wasn’t really ‘into it’ like she had been. This was her avoiding him. “You don’t even know my name…”

“Kagome Higurashi. Second-year, class B, is in the art and book club, manager of the soccer team and yet still finds time to work part-time and dance in the festivals at her Shrine.”

Her mouth had hit the floor a little while ago. Exactly what he’d been hoping for. Now he just hoped she was flattered instead of creeped out; he’d been watching her for a while now. “You… you saw me dance?”

No point in lying about it now, she wanted to know how well he knew her. “Yes.”

Inuyasha Tashio had been… watching her? Getting to know things about her? Her?? Of course, he knew she managed the soccer team, he was on it. But the other stuff? 

It didn’t answer her question as to why but at least she knew now that he wasn’t messing around. Kagome was seriously considering giving over her number when she glanced around again. This time, she caught Yura’s eyes. Her boss’s daughter was furious. She didn’t really care about Yura specifically but it did remind Kagome of just  _ how many _ girls would be after her if she so much as spoke to Inuyasha. Yura was likely to spread it around the school that she saw this interaction. 

Kagome was already screwed.

He was waiting and it felt like his heart was dancing around from his chest to his stomach to his feet. It felt weird, all of it. Never had he experienced such stress and it was over a girl. How much of that was that it was the particular girl he was asking and the weird shit he’d been eating for over a month now, he wasn’t sure. But he was pretty sure it was a combination of the two. Something was ringing in his ears; glancing over his shoulder he saw Sango move to the back of the kitchen. An alarm must be the cause.

This was all too much. The beautiful boy before her and the glares already coming her way. It made the room spin. Kagome wasn’t sure exactly what happened; only that her hands were on the table next to them and Inuyasha’s hands were on her back and arm. He was saying something but all she could hear was a loud ringing in her ears.

“...e you…. Are y….. Kagome?....” she shook her head and looked at him again, getting swallowed by golden orbs filled with concern, “Hey, are you alright?”

He was practically holding her but he had no complaints. Only worry that something was wrong with her. He watched as her eyes dilated a little and a pretty smile grew on her face. She gently took the hand he had on her arm and slid it off her. Inuyasha was used to people pushing away his touch (fear or disgust) but Kagome kept a hold on his hand, holding it in hers as she spoke softly to him. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Are you sure? You just… lost it there for a minute…”

“You wanted my number?” It was a strange switch but hell yes, he did. Nodding furiously got him a cute giggle again. “If I give it to you, what will you do with it?”

“Um… call you and ask you out?”

She nodded slowly, looking around again. He watched her closely and not just because she stood dangerously close to him still. Inuyasha was breathing her in; he had never been this close to her before and he was pleasantly surprised to find she smelled like honeysuckles on a warm summer night. Even working at a place like this, she smelled good and not like grease. How did she manage to do that??

“Why don’t we just… go out right now?”

“Huh?”

Kagome had been looking at the place she was in; the restaurant she was chained to. Her shift was over in an hour and the last thing she wanted was to just go home. Scratch that, the last thing she wanted was to be parted from Inuyasha. “I get off soon. If you want to ask me out then do it now.”

He hadn’t expected Kagome to be so bold and he shocked him a little. But it was what he wanted to do anyway instead of waiting a few days to call her so he didn’t look desperate. “You wanna go out with me tonight?”

She paused and pressed a finger to her chin as if to think about it. It made Inuyasha flush with excitement while Kagome just flushed. “Okay, I think I can do that,” Kagome answered after a short minute. 

Inuyasha released a relieved and ecstatic laugh and slowly backed away, holding her hand hostage for a little while longer as he did. “Alright, I’ll wait for you to get off then?”

“Okay.”

With that, he dropped her hand and returned to his friends. Kagome returned to her post behind the counter and tried not to stare at Inuyasha from it the remaining time of her shift. Sango grabbed her and pulled her back and out of sight to get the details and squeal. 

Yura stormed out of the restaurant to the parking lot and screamed with rage.

oOo

“What are you going to do, Yura-senpai?”

They hadn’t left the parking lot as Yura stomped back and forth in front of her car. “I don’t know, I don’t know!!”

It had been the same for the last forty minutes or so; Yura storming around and trying to figure out what to do next. The love potion was supposed to be what finally got her Inuyasha. He had been playing coy for months now but she knew they’d be great together if he wasn’t so shy. Why else had he started coming to her family’s restaurant? 

“Damn that Higurashi! This is all her fault!!” Yura screamed for the fourth time.

“I know right?” Yura glared back at Kaguya but the girl was oblivious. “Who knew that Kagome would intercept your love potion? She even drank some herself. It’s a wonder she’s not dead.”

Yura rolled her eyes. “Her family is a bunch of Mikos so it’s not like she’s human. Even if it did kill her, who cares about a loser like her?”

“Inuyasha seems to…” Kaguya swallowed her words too little too late and had a fiery Yura towering over her. 

“The only reason he  _ cares  _ is because he drank the love potion too! Everything they feel for one another is fake! And I have to save Inuyasha from it somehow…”

“You better think of something quick,” Kaguya was pointing and Yura found Inuyasha and Kagome at the end of her finger, “looks like they’re leaving.”

Inuyasha opened the passenger side door and helped Kagome in. It was sweet and it also gave Yura time to rush to her car and get it started. Kaguya was just settling in when Yura took off after the couple, following right behind them.

“Where do you wanna go?”

It was getting dark but there was still some light left. “Not sure. What do you wanna do?”

He shrugged and watched her out of the corner of his eye. “I just want to spend time with you.”

Inuyasha had a bad case of word vomit. Every thought he had just kept spilling out of his mouth without his permission. It was annoying but it was getting a lovely flush from Kagome each time. He really liked how her heart skipped whenever he said something like that too. It made it worth it. 

Racking his brain, he tried to think of the places the guys mentioned taking their dates. The successful one that is. There was one place Miroku swore by. “What about mini golf?”

It was one of the places he adamantly avoided but the smile that grew on Kagome’s face made it sound like the best place on Earth to Inuyasha. “I’ve never been.”

“Me either.” She huffed and he glanced her way for a second to catch her mood. “What?”

She was looking at him; he could feel it and Kagome couldn’t look away as she studied his profile in the twilight. “It’s where all the kids at our school take their dates.”

Shit, he didn’t realize that. He was going for ‘original’. Damn Miroku for being so simple-minded. But Inuyasha still didn’t understand Kagome’s accusation. “So?”

“Didn’t you date Kikyo a few months ago?”

“Yeah,” he had actually forgotten about that, “she didn’t like going out in public with me though.”

“Is that because of her father?” Kagome asked as gently as she could.

“Sort of.” That was all he gave her in response. 

Normally, Kagome wouldn’t push it. She would let people get by with small tidbits when they were clearly trying to move on. But for some reason, she just couldn’t let it go tonight. “Is that why you two didn’t work?”

Inuyasha sighed, glancing at Kagome again to catch her eyes on him. That was what had drawn him to Kagome in the first place. Her crystal colored eyes. Not the color, although very pretty, but the way she looked at people. He truly believed that she would accept and love anyone and that included a half-breed like himself. “Kinda hard to be with someone who refuses to go outside with you. Not everyone is as eager to hop into a car with me as you are.”

“I don’t see why? Everyone at school doesn’t seem to have an issue with the idea?”

He balked at her words. No one had ever really asked him these kinds of questions. The only girls that talked to him only cared about his last name. That’s all most people cared about if they wanted to be around him. Miroku and Koga were the only exceptions. Sesshomaru had to put up with him; they were family. Kagome was really showing her innocence to him tonight.

“Everyone at school wants to get close to Tashio, not Inuyasha.”

Kagome shook her head and pulled her eyes from him, looking at the people they passed on the way. “Because Demons are powerful? Not just physically but socially, economically, and legally? I understand why they would want to get close to your last name but…”

“Not my last name, Kagome. My demon half. I’m a half-demon. Do you know what that means?” When she shook her head ‘no’ he laughed a little to himself. “I should have been worried you didn’t know  _ me _ .”

“I know you,” she said with confidence that Kagome wasn’t sure where it came from, “Inuyasha Tashio, third year, class A, on the soccer team, and spends most of his time with his friends and eating fast food?”

Kagome giggled and it was impossible for him not to smile. “I guess that’s fair. That’s what anyone would see that isn’t looking too hard.” And it was pretty much what he had told her moments ago. “Demons are feared and revered. But I’m a half-demon which means I’m less than a human. Because I don’t have control of my demon half, he could come out any time he wants and tear the place apart.” Coming to a stop, he looked right at Kagome’s bright blue eyes. “That scares a lot of humans and disgusts most demons.”

“I’m… not a demon so that doesn’t apply but, as a human, I’m not scared of you.”

“You’re not?” He asked, lacking belief. 

“Of course! You won’t hurt me!”

She said it so matter of factly, even Inuyasha believed it. They were staring at one another in silence for several moments, only to realize they were at their destination. The mini-golf was before them, a wash of strange shapes, colored lights, and loud music. Inuyasha was coming around his car to her door while she peered out the front window. It was a lot to take in but when Inuyasha took her hand and helped her out of his car, all her nerves washed away again. 

Girls were walking past in cleverly put together outfits while the boys looked comfortable. She glanced down at herself; still in her school uniform. It was better than her work uniform but she hadn’t planned to go out after work today. Inuyasha either, he was still in his uniform too. At least he looked cool; white shirt untucked from his light gray slacks and a dark blue blazer that made his silver hair stand out more. How was it he was able to pull off having the top three buttons of his shirt undone and not look like a hooligan? He even showed off the beads he wore; black with white triangles that she noticed he wore all the time.

Inuyasha caught her stare and he wished it was at his chest. “You curious? Or just checking me out?”

He was deflecting but Kagome ignored it, grabbing the beads around his neck with careful fingers. “You’re always wearing these.”

She was really close (her honeysuckle scent covering the fried food and cheap perfume around them) and all he could do was try to breathe. Inuyasha had never had a girl he liked this much and he never had a girl he liked this much this close to him. But he really, really liked it. “Is that a question?”

“Are they special?”

“Special to me or in general?”

“Yash!”

On their own, Inuyasha’s hands grabbed Kagome’s elbows. Maybe it was his instinct to keep her close even with her not trying to get away? The happy tripping of her heart only made it harder for him to think. Cause she wasn’t scared at all. “Did you just… give me a nickname?”

She hadn’t meant to let that slip out but it was what she imagined calling him if they were ever close. Something Kagome considered a half-baked fantasy that would forever be a pipe dream. And yet…

“I did. Does that earn me the story behind your necklace?”

Yura and Kaguya pulled up just in time to see the pair as they stood dangerously close to one another. “Shit!”

They needed to think of something quick but neither of them had an idea yet. 

“Omg, did you hear that?” Kaguya screamed.

Yura growled back at the girl. “Of course I heard you, idiot! They’re ten feet away!”

Ten feet and they were inside a car. But that didn’t change the fact that they both heard Kagome call Inuyasha ‘Yash’ and how he liked it. They could also hear the conversation continue including the short breath Kagome sucked in while they both jumped out of the car and kept their eyes on the couple. 

“I like it,” Inuyasha admitted even though it was clear he did.

Yura cursed. That should be the two of them -not Kagome and Inuyasha- right now. Yura and Kaguya hid behind a car that was a bit closer and watched the rest, ideas spinning in Yura’s brain without end. 

“You’re going to call me that and I’m going to call you… Mei.”

Kagome blushed but the two continued to look at one another. It was really annoying. Inuyasha suddenly looked around and pulled Kagome away; the romantic pair went inside the mini-golf and the destructive pair stood and paced. 

“What are we gonna do??!” Kaguya whined.

Yura thought over the two, taking into consideration their personalities. Both of them were quiet. Inuyasha was showing up at her families’ restaurant for over a month, trying to work up the nerve to talk to her. And Kagome was completely unknown at school. When she had applied for the position, Yura thought she was some homeschooled weirdo or something. But then she mentioned their school. Private, they’re both private people. And if the truth were shoved into their faces then they would wake up, wouldn’t they?

Pulling out her phone, Yura started typing away and Kaguya got curious. “What are you doing? Texting?”

“Yes. Everyone we know.”

“You can only call me Mei if you answer all my questions,” Kagome stated, letting Inuyasha pull her around by her elbow.

He sighed but wore a smile on his face. “The beads help me. They keep me from randomly losing it and going demon. They’re like a suppressor.”

“Wow! Who gave you that?!”

They were in line for putters and balls so Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome’s face was lit with curiosity and -again- Inuyasha found it a struggle to focus. “My mother. How is it I tell you I need a suppressor for my demon that you are interested in the beads instead of your life?”

Her lips curled at the edges and Inuyasha felt the urge to see what that felt like against his lips; her mouth curling into a smile against his? “I already told you, you won’t hurt me.”

To prove her point, she took his hand and threaded her fingers with his. Kagome didn’t mind his claws in the slightest, not even flinching as they pressed gently into the back of her hand. Inuyasha tugged on her hold, not to pull away but to pull her closer. He really liked her so close that they touched. “Who are you?”

She giggled and looked at his shoes. They both wore dress shoes but her mary janes were a little run down compared to his loafers. “I thought you knew who I was already? Did I agree to go out with a stranger?”

“This is how dates are supposed to work. You ask someone you want to know better out. And that’s what I did. So… tell me who you are Mei.”

“What’s there to know?” She said with a shrug. “I’m the daughter of Priest. I grew up in a shrine. I come from a long line of Mikos…”

“That explains the dancing.”

She looked up and gave him a playful shove to his shoulder. “The point is! I’m not afraid of demons. No one is anymore! And you have a really good aura so I know you would never hurt anyone…”

“On purpose,” Inuyasha added.

Kagome wrapped her free hand around his bicep and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I can protect myself if need be. But I’ll never need to with you, I know that for sure.”

He had never had this; someone that was so open and easy. Kagome was freely giving her heart to him and he was going to take it greedily. He wasn’t used to affection (private or otherwise) from people who weren’t his parents, but he felt no embarrassment or shame when Kagome gave it to him. His only comparison was Kikyo who had tried to use him to help her father’s political career.

This was her first date ever and yet she wasn’t even nervous. It all felt so right. The fact that it was with the untouchable Inuyasha Tashio didn’t seem to make a difference to her. She knew he was a nice guy; quiet and distant with the occasional prickliness. However, she could see it in his eyes and aura/heart that he was a good man. And now, she was getting to see that first hand.

Inuyasha got their entry fee and handed her a putter and ball. “Do you know how to play?”

He smirked back at her. “Get the tiny ball into the hole. How hard can it be?” Harder than he thought, on the second hole and already frustrated. “This is some kind of trick!!”

Inuyasha was seconds from throwing his putter across the place when Kagome giggled, her hand on his shoulder and sliding down to his elbow. It was weird, he was instantly calmed by it. “Of course, it’s a trick! It wouldn’t be any fun if it wasn’t!”

Kagome stepped up and tried, missing just as bad as he had. She was setting up to try again when he stepped up behind her. “Why don’t we combine our strength?”

She didn’t understand until his arms wrapped around her, his hands on top of hers as he helped her hold her putter. Inuyasha took full advantage of the position, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck. Kagome usually wore her hair down (something he quickly noticed) but when she was at work, she wore it up in a heavy bun. He thought she was beautiful regardless but right now, he was glad it was up as it gave him easy access to her skin.

Kagome’s heart tripped in her chest when Inuyasha wrapped himself around her. And it refused to calm back down but she liked it. That and the butterflies that tickled her belly without end. She was giddy and it all felt so good to her; like she could take on the world with Inuyasha at her side.

He pressed his nose into her skin and it tickled, so she giggled and felt his smile spread on her skin. He said combine their strength but it was her that had to pull the putter back to swing. Inuyasha was distracted by their closeness. The ball went in and Kagome gasped. But Inuyasha still didn’t care; he was busy trying to squash the overwhelming desire to kiss Kagome.

She twisted slightly, trying to see his face. “Look, we did it!”

Kagome was elated. Excited and happy and god he loved it. The scent of her happiness was sweeter than anything else. And her smile was so pure. She was just happy to be with him. Everything about her was real; her kindness and even her nails. With her turning her bright, happy face up towards him; he wasn’t ready, he was still trying to get his shit together. Her smile faded as her eyes danced from his to his mouth. Something about her scent changed and she didn’t move as he lowered and twisted his head around to get to her lips. She did tilt her head back to help him meet his goal; releasing the stupid putter to hold her jaw in the uncomfortable position. He wouldn’t take long, he just wanted… one taste… for now.

“Tashio-senpai!”

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide, frozen as he hovered over her face. He was going to kiss her and she knew it, it was why she pulled herself as much as she could to receive him. But now he was pulling back as if burned and she figured out why soon enough. There was a large group of their classmates standing behind them and coming closer.

This was why Kagome never had the nerve to approach Inuyasha; he was well-liked. He said they all found him disgusting or were scared. She never got that impression, male, female, demon, and human alike all crowded them without hesitation. But she didn’t know them like Inuyasha did and she didn’t have his strong senses either. Kagome didn’t hear the tripping the human’s hearts did with fear or smell the mixture of lust and disgust on the demon’s scent. It was why his face soured and he gently pushed her away. Only to a more decent distance but the sneers on a few of the male’s faces told him they’d already been caught.

“What do you guys want?” Inuyasha growled.

He glanced over at Kagome; she was smiling politely while blushing softly. Inuyasha was scared now of how this might change everything for them. 

“I heard it but I didn’t believe it so I had to come see for myself! The Hanyou’s on a date?!” A horse demon moaned but Inuyasha couldn’t remember his name.

“And with a human? She has on our uniform but… do any of you recognize her?” One of the female humans cooed.

Inuyasha was getting pissed quickly. How the hell did these people find them anyway? He hadn’t recognized a single face at this place so who recognized him? “Don’t you fuckers have something more interesting to do than bother us?”

“More interesting than watching a train wreck? You know, we just can’t look away!” 

The bitchy bird demon gestured to their surroundings and both Inuyasha and Kagome looked. She recognized a few faces but didn’t know names of any of them. But there were a lot of their classmates here. Did she miss them when they came in? She hadn’t exactly been paying attention. Not to anyone but Inuyasha. Normally, this kind of… attention would have her slinking away to avoid the drama. But, for some reason, she just couldn’t leave Inuyasha’s side. She didn’t want to. If she didn’t know Inuyasha’s true feelings towards people like these, she would have relented and left him to his friends. Knowing the truth, that they were all cruel to him, only made her want to stay by him more.

Circled, there was little Inuyasha could do; pulling Kagome a little closer when the horse demon decided to pick at Kagome’s blazer. He didn’t know how Kagome felt about his arm around her waist (other than the uneven beats of her heart) but he didn’t like how close they were getting to them. Kagome didn’t mind being close to Inuyasha (obviously) but she did have a problem with how close these people were getting. Was there some kind of rule she didn’t know about that allowed them to crowd her and Inuyasha? A demon thing? 

He squeezed Kagome hard and she turned into his chest. Her hands were on him, gripping whatever she could; his blazer, his shirt, even his beads. She was scared and he was barely holding onto his cool. “You guys need to back up.”

“Why? She likes demons and humans, why can’t we get a closer look at her?”

The air Inuyasha breathed felt thin and his vision was tinged red. Did they want him to go full demon? Was that the plan?

He took a deep breath but it didn’t help. A hand landed heavily on the shoulder of the guy in front of Inuyasha and yanked him back. “Inu, you having a party and not invite us?”

Some air returned to Inuyasha’s lungs; Koga glaring at the horse demon that just wouldn’t back up. Sesshomaru stood behind the remaining group, watching and waiting while they got more and more worried. “You should all leave.”

Someone slapped their hands to Inuyasha’s shoulders and he jumped; ready to fight, only to find Miroku touching him. “You sure know how to have a good time, Inu.”

“What the hell?!”

Miroku was pulling Inuyasha and Inuyasha was pulling Kagome. Skipping several holes, they now stood on the back ten. “Someone posted your date on Twitter. Including a few pics and the location to come and see it.”

“Why?!” Kagome blurted, completely hurt.

Inuyasha’s hands hadn’t left her and now rubbed her to try and comfort. “Who knows. People are mean. Jealousy is a dangerous thing.”

Kagome shook her head, fighting back tears. “Jealousy? That makes people lash out like this?”

Inuyasha turned Kagome so she was facing him. “This is my fault. I’ll… I’ll take you home.”

“I’m sorry, Inu.” 

Inuyasha waved off Miroku even though he really felt his apology. This was his first real date and it crashed and burned so quickly. It had to be a sign; he wasn’t meant to be with anyone. Especially Kagome, who was quiet the entire ride to her house. 

Yura and Kaguya followed behind them. Watching as Inuyasha again got out and opened Kagome’s door. “Such chivalry is wasted on her,” Yura growled. 

“Why are we following them? The date was ruined. We won, right?”

Yura hushed her because Inuyasha was speaking and she was struggling to hear from the distance.

“I’m really sorry, Kagome.”

“Why? It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was. Those people were there because of me.”

Kagome had to admit, those people wouldn’t have looked at her twice if she wasn’t with Inuyasha. But she also could admit that she didn’t care. “I’m sorry, Yash.”

His nickname on her lips had him looking at her. And getting drawn into the deep twinkle of her eyes. “Why?”

“I’m sure… they wouldn’t have given you so much trouble if you were with someone… else.”

“Feh, those assholes would mess with me no matter who I brought.” His fingers curled around her ear, placing a wayward strand behind it. Then he left it there, unable to pull it away. “I understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

It felt as if all the air was knocked out of her lungs when he said that, grabbing hold of him to keep from drowning. “Of course, I want to see you again!”

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. “Alright, alright, calm down. If you feel that strongly about it.” She relaxed and he took advantage of her closeness, rubbing up and down her back. “We could... Try again?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Really?!” Inuyasha asked excitedly.

“I’m off so yeah?”

“Got any other date ideas? Cause I’m all out if I’m being honest. Plus, mine didn’t work out so well.”

“I have an idea. Pick me up here tomorrow?”

“It’s a date.” Inuyasha pressed a warm kiss to her forehead and released her before he did more. 

Kaguya was shrinking away from a seething Yura. “That sneaky bitch!”

“She can’t help it, it’s the potion.”

Yura turned on her friend -raging. “Oh yeah? I made it for a demon and she’s a Miko. It shouldn’t have any effect on her, she’s taking advantage of Inuyasha while he’s under the influence!”

“Isn’t that what you were going to do?”

“SHUT UP! At least I'm in the same species and league! Who is she? No one that’s who!”

Kagome watched Inuyasha drive off, waving small at his rearview mirror. Once out of sight, she raced up the shrine steps and pulled out her phone. “Omg, Sango, you will never believe this.”

oOo

“It’s early…” Kaguya wined. 

Yura looked back from her perch to the demon. “Shut up!”

“Just tell me why we’re here so early!”

“It’s not early, you twit! It’s almost ten!” Yura growled back.

Kaguya stomped her feet, full temper tantrum. “But it’s Saturday…”

“Did you hear them say a time yesterday? No! So we have to be here early enough to catch them and follow them!!” Yura explained; like that didn’t sound crazy.

But Kayuga was getting bored of this game. “What’s the big deal anyway? The potion will wear off eventually. Why don’t you just wait until then and try again or something?”

“No,” she couldn’t do that, leave the two of them alone while enraptured by the potion, “if they so much as kiss while under the potion then Inuyasha would stay with Kagome out of obligation.”

The due had no clue they had already missed the couple leaving for their date an hour earlier. Inuyasha parked and Kagome was curious. “Where are we? This isn’t the place I picked?”

He helped her out of his car and stretched upward lazily. “Ima need something to keep going this early.”

A hand pressed to her lips, Kagome did little to contain the giggle she released at him. “It’s not that early.”

“But it’s a Saturday. I sleep until noon usually.”

“So lazy,” she teased, “explains your hair today.”

Inuyasha had his hair pulled to the back of his crown; a high ponytail that he usually only wore when playing soccer. She wasn’t complaining, he looked good in his tan slacks, simple white t-shirt, and faded denim jacket. It made the bright red tennis shoes he wore stand out even more as well as his black and white beads around his neck. Inuyasha looked like he just threw on clothes yet still looked gorgeous. While she had been up for hours getting ready; Sango helped her pick out her outfit late last night with an emergency sleepover and then helped her style her hair. Kagome was tired but she still loved the gentle curls that fell down her back. She was a bit cold in her dress, even with the sweater she put on top and the tights underneath. It must have shown; Inuyasha took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders without a word.

Kagome adjusted his jacket. It was a shame to cover her up but she was shivering a little. She looked really good in red; a red and white floral dress with a red sweater on top and black tights beneath. But his favorite part was her hair. It was down and curly and he was pretty sure it was mostly natural. Either way, she had put in some effort to this meeting and that made him a little crazy inside. 

He really needed this ‘pick me up’ because he’d been too excited and nervous to sleep last night. 

It was just a little coffee shop he’d heard of from someone. Inuyasha couldn’t remember who but given the ‘cuteness’ of it, he assumed it came from Miroku. Kagome quickly picked a cherry danish and green tea while he got a bagel and coffee. They sat to eat, taking in the place. Kagome clearly liked it and he was glad to have taken her to at least one place that wasn’t a failure. 

Walking out, someone else was walking in. “Tashio-san?” Inuyasha glanced up and regretted it instantly. Now he remembered where he heard about this place. “What are you doing here? So early on a Saturday?”

Kikyo was glancing between the two of them but it was clear, she didn’t really care; she was just pretending to be polite. “I’m hanging out with my friend.”

Inuyasha didn’t want to mess things up with a title that Kagome wasn’t prepared for. So he hoped she at least thought they were friends. Kagome took it in stride, smiling back at Inuyasha’s ‘ex’ without any venom or jealousy. “Hi! I’m Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!”

Kikyo’s brow twerked up with curiosity as she eyed Inuaysha’s ‘friend’. “Kikyo Sato. Do I know you?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Kagome said while shaking her head.

Kagome only recognized the name. This was the girl that Inuyasha dated last. The one that refused to be seen in public with him. Kagome didn’t understand; Inuyasha was handsome, smart, and kind. He was sweet to her while indifferent to others -sure- but that only made Kagome feel more special. 

“Well, that makes more sense. You two just meet?” Kikyo continued the interrogation, wanting to understand who would be crazy enough to be seen with a half-demon.

“No, we met a while ago,” Kagome answered honestly while Inuyasha remained silent.

Kikyo’s eyes danced between them and continued to look at both of them as she took a step closer to the two of them. “You should be careful.”

Kagome wasn’t sure who Kikyo was warning but it had Inuyasha dropping his head and scorning at the; leaving Kagome the main receiver of Kikyo’s concern. She was pretty sure Kikyo didn’t mean any harm but the girl had no clue the damage she was inflicting on Inuyasha. Or didn’t care. So Kagome took Inuyasha’s hand and threaded her fingers with his.

“We are. Thank you for your concern.” Then pulled Inuyasha away.

They walked slowly back to his car and he was trying really hard not to sulk. It wasn’t like he needed anyone to tell him to be careful. Inuyasha was always aware of the precariousness of his state. And the harm he could inflict physically as well as to someone’s reputation. If he thought Kagome cared about things like her reputation, then he would have left her alone. The weight of it still clung to his shoulders, especially when Kagome was being ever so kind to him. She didn’t pull away from his touch no matter who was around. Instead, she asked for more; pushing his arm out of the way so she could wrap her arms around his middle and crush herself into his side. 

He was unprepared so it took him a moment. But soon he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders in return. “Let’s get on with our date.”

Yura and Kaguya sat on the hood of Yura’s car, waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps. “This day sucks.”

This day was amazing. They went to the aquarium. Which, at first, Inuyasha huffed at. But once inside Kagome’s energy leeched onto him. She was so excited, just like a little kid, it was endearing. He took her hand to keep up but didn’t let go the whole day. In the room with the jellyfish, Inuyasha went to one side of the glass while Kagome stood on the other and they watched the bright blobs dance for a moment. Then made faces at each other. Inuyasha’s favorite was the tunnel under the big tank. Kagome squealed at the large fish that floated over (a face on the bottom of one of them) and he liked watching the sharks swim close. 

But the best part of the tunnel was when Inuyasha placed his hands on the railing before Kagome, standing behind her and caging her between the glass and his body. It was just like the night before at mini-golf when he held her like this. The only difference was her hair was down so he couldn’t get to her skin. 

She had taken off his jacket a while ago and held it in the crook on her arm. Kagome was pretending not to notice Inuyasha’s closeness, looking up at the light that twinkled through the deep water above them. But it was getting harder and harder to keep from facing him. Her heart, mind, and body screamed for her to look at him. 

So she did, slowly turning in his arms. They didn’t drop or change when she looked up at him. His gold eyes were dark like amber as they stared down at her. His nose brushed hers and neither of them could think of a good reason not to kiss right now.

Until a few small giggles got their attention.

Three little girls were watching them and whispering with their giggles. That was when Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled them out of the tunnel. The rest of the day was fun; she got Inuyasha to try sushi (shocked he had never had it before) and Inuyasha bought them the picture that was taken of them when they entered. Kagome carefully placed the laminated picture into her purse while Inuyasha snuck it into his wallet.

The sun was setting when Inuyasha pulled to a stop outside her house. They sat in silence for a few moments but when it looked like Inuyasha wasn’t going to say or do anything, Kagome felt it was best she left. There was the pain of disappointment in her chest but she still couldn’t make herself do anything about it. Suddenly, she was nervous and scared. Insecurity had returned and she didn’t know why it was happening now of all times.

“I had a great time. Thanks. I’ll… see you at school?”

Inuyasha nodded as he stared at his steering wheel. He wanted to face her and tell her he had a good time too. The best he’d ever had. Why couldn’t he get the words to come out of his mouth?? What the hell was wrong with him?

Kagome had gotten up five or seven steps when she heard a car door slam. She was glancing behind her to see when she was turned forcefully and fast, gold flashing in her eyes before a mouth slammed to hers. Shock overwhelmed but melted away quickly as Inuyasha sweetly kneaded her lips with his. He had his hands in her hair, holding her face in place and pulling her in deep into the embrace. 

It was a defense mechanism, throwing her fists out to his chest when Inuyasha grabbed her so suddenly. But now, she used them to grab a hold tight of whatever she could. One fist held his shirt and the other his beads. He didn’t stop her as she pulled on him until she wasn’t holding his shirt anymore. Instead, her arms were wrapped around his neck. His hands had lowered to her back, rubbing down as he went and causing her to bend at his will. Literally, he pressed hard into her and bent her back while he towered over her. 

Their mouths sucked at each other; breaking apart only to grab one another again and again until they had kissed and nipped both lips equally. Back upright (Inuyasha had bent them over in his need to taste as much of her as possible) he pressed one last kiss to her top lip. Fat and wet, he made sure to leave a trace of himself on her mouth before he released her. Released her mouth at least, holding onto her waist for a few more minutes. She had her eyes closed and he didn’t want to leave her like that on these stairs.

“You alright?” He asked when her lids slowly fluttered open.

She nodded, feeling like there was fuzz in her brain. “Yeah… that was… my first kiss.”

“Ever?” She nodded again and looked like she was drunk or something. “I like that. I like that I’m your first.”

“I like that too.” Kagome purred.

Inuyasha had taken a step back to give her room to breathe but with the dazed look on her face (the one he put there), he stepped back up and grabbed her. An arm around her waist to steady her and a hand on her face to guide her, he kissed her again. Kagome was gripping the back of his shirt so tight that he could feel the cold air hit his skin from being exposed. She was wearing his jacket again and he wasn’t about to ask for it back. But he had to dig under it to feel her warm skin through her other layers. 

This time, when he pulled away, Inuyasha didn’t go far. She didn’t let him and he didn’t fight her on it, only moving far enough to rest his forehead on hers. His warm breath brushed her cheeks but felt cold on her lips; the heat of their kiss lingering on them. “I want to see you tomorrow.”

Inuyasha had never felt so vulnerable. He was asking -begging- to see Kagome again so soon and he couldn’t stop himself no matter how needy and desperate it came off. Because it was the truth. 

“I’m… working.”

“Okay. I’ll come see you there.”

It wasn’t up for debate and she wasn’t going to fight him on it. She wanted to see him too. Desperately. It was a new feeling for her and as much as it scared her, Inuyasha leaving her scared her more. But they had to let go, slowly detaching from each other and waving goodbye. Inuyasha stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them to himself and get to his car. Kagome planted herself on the steps and watched him drive away. It all had the promise of seeing one another tomorrow and that was enough. She went to sleep with the butterflies in her stomach keeping her company.

“Okay… so they kissed. Big deal right?” Kaguya was trying to calm down the demon next to her.

But it was pointless as Yura was ready to explode. “GRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

oOo

The smile on Kagome’s face was contagious, getting Sango as soon as she skipped into the restaurant. Her friend’s eyes were on the denim jacket Kagome quickly shed and put away safely in her locker, going a little slower with the rest of her clothes as she put on the ridiculous uniform. 

“I take it the date went well?”

The raging blush on Kagome’s face said all but Sango still wanted more information. She was still pressing for more when they moved to the register, signing in for their shifts. Kagome caved and told the highlights of the day. She was wrapping up her story when the first customers walked in.

“He’s coming by today so don’t say anything okay?”

Sango made a zipping motion with her fingers to her lips while grinning broadly. It was hard not to be happy when Kagome was shining so brightly with her glee. Even Yura didn’t deter them as she stomped up and behind the counter.

“Afternoon, Yura-senpai…” Kagome greeted but Yura stormed past without a word.

It wasn't until she appeared a few moments later, with all of Kagome’s things in her fist, that Sango and Kagome thought anything of it. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Sango yelled.

Yura tossed everything at Kagome. “You’re fired.”

“What?!” Kagome’s stomach was in knots already and Yura was still furious. “I didn’t do anything…”

“You went out with Inuyasha Tashio. That’s what you did.”

“You can’t fire her over that! It’s against the law!”

Yura crossed her arms over her chest while Kagome scooped up her belongings. “Fine. Then she’s fired for poisoning a customer.”

Sango stooped and helped Kagome gather her things off the floor. “What are you talking about, crazy?!”

“The milkshake you gave Tashio-san yesterday? I know you put something in it. I saw you. And the way he acted afterward? I looked into it. You put a love potion in there didn’t you?”

“What?”

They all turned, Inuyasha had arrived and none of them had noticed. Now he looked like Kagome felt; as if there was a knife in her heart. “I didn’t do anything to that milkshake, I swear!”

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, the two only seeing each other now that they were aware of one another. Sango was the only one still fighting at the moment. “Kagome would never do something like that. And you were there, watching her make it. You even took it from her to finish it! Just because Tashio-san likes Kagome and not you doesn’t mean that anything dubious occurred! You’re just jealous!”

“I know there was a love potion in that drink!!!”

Kagome broke away from Inuyasha’s eyes and looked back at Yura. “I promise, I didn’t put anything in the drink beside the normal ingredients.”

“Just admit it, Kagome!” Yura loomed over her and when Kagome didn’t break, Yura growled. “Get off the premises, right now.”

Kagome pulled from Sango’s hold only to have Inuyasha grab her instead. “If she says she didn’t do it then I believe her. I would know if someone messed with me like that. Yura-san… this is ugly of you. I like Kagome so just let it…”

“Alright fine, I put it in there!” Yura screamed.

Everyone was silent; the entire restaurant. You could hear a pin drop which was why Kagome could hear the ragged breaths coming from Inuyasha. He was listening to the fearful beats coming from Kagome. What had her scared? Was the spell broken now that she knew the truth? Would she pull away now?

“I don’t believe you,” Kagome whispered. Yura -frantic- dug into her purse and pulled out a faded book. Then she opened it to the page and handed it over to Kagome. She pulled from Inuyasha to look, reading over the recipe closely. “This is meant for demons…”

“I made it for Inuyasha, not you! You were never supposed to drink it; he was and then be with me!”

“That’s fucked up, Yura,” Sango murmured, fully freaked out by the demon’s obsessive behavior.

Inuyasha took a step back from all of them while the events since he drank that milkshake played in his head. He hadn’t felt any different when he drank the shake. He liked Kagome before all of this. The whole reason he came to this stupid place was to see her and work up the nerve to get her number. And when she agreed to go out with him that night… he’d been so ecstatic that he hadn’t given it any more thought. He thought she liked him like he liked her. Now, he was in love with her but none of it had been real? That, sadly, made more sense to the heartbroken half-demon, silently beating himself up for being so stupid while Kagome tried to understand the potion.

“It says here, ‘sip, sip, sip’? So we had to take three sips of the potion?” Kagome was looking at the small group but Inuyasha was looking at the floor.

“That’s just a stupid riddle!” Yura growled.

“No, it’s not, it’s instructions,” Kagome yelled back. “You gave this to someone without fully understanding it?!”

“I took two sips.” Inuyasha blurted out, gaining all the attention but giving none of his. “I’m sure of it. I took two because Kagome suggested it. Then she took it and sipped... “

Inuyasha stopped there but it was enough, Kagome’s heart cracking in her chest. She had taken three sips. But that didn’t necessarily mean… “Bells will ring… my head started ringing right after that. So badly that I nearly passed out.”

He remembered that, looking up to find Kagome’s eyes wide and scared. “And then, you agreed to go out with me. But you were going to turn me down before that, weren’t you?”

Kagome ducked her head, taking her eyes back to the potion recipe. Inuyasha already had his answer. Kagome had been under the potion but he hadn’t. So, just as he thought, everything he felt had been real while Kagome’s was fake. Yura called after him but the one he wanted to chase him was silent and unmoving as he let his pain hide inside his anger; breaking the glass in the front door and nearly ripping his clutch out as he peeled away from the shattered pieces of his heart he left at Kagome’s feet.

oOo

The place was intimidating, to say the least; the large house not as big as the shrine but the whole place was for living. The shrine only had a small house that they lived in. And this place was lavish. Homey but lavish.

Kagome took a deep breath before knocking on the door; stunned even more when a beautiful, dark-haired beauty answered the door. “Oh my. Which one of my boys are you here for?”

“Oh… um… Inuyasha?”

She stepped back and gestured for Kagome to enter. Kagome quickly removed her shoes and slipped on the slippers. Following silently behind the woman, Kagome was led to a living room area. Sesshomaru was stretched out comfortably on a couch in the most laid back position Kagome had ever seen her senior in. 

“Where’s your brother?”

“Not here.”

“I can see that, Sess!”

Sesshomaru sighed and flipped a page of the book he was reading. “Why not sniff him out?”

The woman huffed and put irritated hands on her hips. “Because I’m not a demon. That’s your mother, not mine!”

Wow. Kagome thought they were mother and son given the way they acted towards one another. But then again, Inuyasha was half and Sesshomaru was full. It didn’t make sense for them to have the same mother.

“He’s in his room. But he already knows she’s here and hasn’t moved an inch. So clearly he doesn’t want to see her…”

The woman ignored Sess and turned Kagome around forcefully to face the stairs. “Third door on the right dear.”

No one questioned her appearance or the two items she clutched tightly in her hands. Inuyasha’s jacket and the book she had confiscated from Yura. They felt heavy in her hands because the weight of what they both meant was almost more than she could bear.

Kagome didn’t have to knock because Inuyasha (like Sess said) knew she was there. He listened to her; as she knocked; as her heart raced inside the house; and smelled her honeysuckle scent as soon as she passed the stairs. She stared up at him with wide and sad eyes now that had his knees buckling and his chest aching. 

They said nothing as he let her pass, shutting the door behind her. He didn’t tell her to sit but she did anyway, lowering herself to the table he used for studying and eating sometimes. On it, Kagome placed his jacket and the book that Yura had earlier. He sat across from her and stared her down while she stared at the book. It wasn’t her fault; she didn’t make and drink the potion on purpose. But his pain still made him angry. 

He was pissed because he loved Kagome but she wanted nothing to do with him. 

“Are you here to return my jacket?” Inuyasha asked when his bitterness couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

Kagome shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kagome placed a hand on the book but didn’t open it or move it. “‘Betwixt the lips, then sip, sip, sip. The bell will toll, and even if a troll, love will unfold. Sun, moon, sun, and it’s all undone. Truth revealed, feelings unpeeled’. That’s what this potion says. Do you understand what it means?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest in hopes of keeping it together. At the moment, it felt like it would split in half. “It means that nothing that happened between us was real.”

“Even for you? You didn’t take three sips. So was it the potion or was it you?”

Kagome was seriously asking him this? Her eyes were wide; pleading and questioning. Even though it was killing him, he had to be honest with her; he felt compelled to since he met her. “It was me. All me.”

She nodded and looked back at the book. “I took three sips and heard bells. Which means I was under the potion…”

“I know.”

“But… I wasn’t when we kissed yesterday. Sun, moon, sun means that it would have worn off by afternoon.” Inuyasha’s heart tripped a little but he squashed it, refusing to get his hopes up. “Even if it was still in effect, it says ‘truth revealed, feelings unpeeled’. This potion was never meant to make a person feel things that weren’t already there. All it did was take away inhibition.” She looked up at him and they both shivered heavily. “I wasn’t going to give you my number yesterday, not because I didn’t like you. I just didn’t think I could measure up to you and all the others that wanted you.”

“You were scared?” Inuyasha asked as his hand found its way to hers on the table. 

“I still am. The potion… it took away that fear and nervousness. But it didn’t make me feel any differently towards you. The way I feel for you right now.”

A tear slipped down her cheek and he jumped up to wipe it away for her. “Mei…”

His hand on her cheek, he was about to pull her across the table to get to her. Just then, his door flew open. “Oh my! So glad to see you two worked things out!” Inuyasha’s mother backed out the door but left it open. “We should probably leave this open.”

Inuyasha sighed but it sounded more like a growl. Kagome got to her feet. “It’s late. I should probably get home. School night.”

“I’ll take you,” Inuyasha said and it wasn’t up for discussion. “How did you get here?”

“I walked.”

So they walked. And Inuyasha didn’t stop at the shrine steps, trekking all the way up them with her. They got to her front door and she stopped, turning to him. His white hair glowed in the moonlight and her throat closed off from the sight. Inuyasha placed his jacket around her again, the one she’d left on his table but he must have grabbed it when she wasn’t looking. He used it as an excuse to be close to her again.

Kagome took a brave breath and step; lifting her head up and brushing her lips across his. She didn’t deepen it and neither did he but they stayed close, their lips brushing as they spoke. 

“I thought… it was all fake,” Inuyasha admitted, a weight falling off his chest and nearly dragging him to the ground. 

“I was afraid you’d never believe me… when I told you I loved you.”

“You… you love me?”

Kagome nodded, their noses knocking together and Inuyasha caught her mouth when she brought her face back down. Holding onto his jacket, he kissed her like his life depended on it. It felt like he was dying all day since he heard about the potion and now he was getting a second chance at life. Kagome was in shock at the ferocity of Inuyasha’s mouth, twisting with him to keep up as he poured unbridled passion into her. When he pushed her back, still holding onto his jacket around her shoulders, they were both panting.

“I love you too.” He breathed and she carefully returned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to his height.

He put his arms around her as well, lifting her the rest of the way off her toes to hover above the ground. She pulled her mouth free to breathe but Inuyasha wasn’t ready to stop, going down her jaw to her neck. She giggled and his heart soared, spinning them to make her laugh more. They were both dizzy when he stopped, from the spin and the rush. She loved him, Inuyasha was dizzy from it. His brain continued to spin when Kagome twisted her head and kissed him some more. 

Feeling lightheaded, Kagome teetered on her feet as she again made for her door. But she stopped and looked behind her to him. “Will you come meet my family? Tomorrow after school?”

“Tomorrow? It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Kagome flushed and turned away from him. “I have… chocolate I want to give you. If you’ll eat it?”

“Nothing too sweet?”

She laughed and nodded. “And I promise it’ll be potion free.”

Inuyasha slowly smiled. “I’m the one you should worry about. You left the book at my house.”

“No,” Kagome said with a bright smile that made him melt, “no potion could make me love you more than I do already.”

He watched her disappear inside and slowly walked away back towards his home. Inuyasha hated Valentine’s Day every year; any chocolates he did get were a waste and annoying. But this year? 

It was going to be the best Valentine’s Day ever; potion or not.


End file.
